Depending on whether terminals are movable, the terminals are divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. Again, the mobile terminals may be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals depending on whether users can carry the mobile terminals personally.
Functions of the mobile terminals become diversified. For example, the functions include data and voice communication, image capturing and video recording through a camera, voice recording, music file playback through a speaker system, and an image or video output to a display unit. Some terminals may have an additional electronic game play function or a multimedia player function. Especially, recent mobile terminals may receive multicast signals for providing visual contents such as broadcasts and video or television programs.
As functions of a terminal are diversified, such a terminal may be implemented in a form of a multimedia player with multi-functions, for example, image or video capturing, playback of music or video files, game plays, and broadcast reception.
As described above, as various functions are added to the mobile terminals, power consumption significantly increases, but battery performance does not satisfy the increase in the power consumption.
However, the power consumed by the mobile terminals is mostly caused by unnecessarily enabled functions.
For example, although a user ends an application, the corresponding application is not actually ended and is still enabled to continuously consume a current.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for disabling these unnecessarily enabled functions.